


You Are Airborn

by SpaceTrash (DesolateHappiness)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fan Art, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Moving On, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesolateHappiness/pseuds/SpaceTrash
Summary: After the events of Avengers: Endgame, Sam and Bucky help each other re-adjust to the world around them. Featuring falling in love, a new Captain America, new friendships, and learning to let go of the past to move on to a better future. Also farming, lots of farming.





	You Are Airborn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imnotbuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotbuck/gifts).

> I will forever be Mo's #1 cheerleader and thanking her for putting up with my 2AM messages over not remembering which brushes I used the day before.
> 
> Follow Mo on tumblr here:[ fuckyfarnes ](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)  
Follow Me on tumblr here:[ mrs-dr-strange ](https://mrs-dr-strange.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And read the story this is based off here: [ You Are Airborn ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231320)

Here is my art for _You Are Airborn._


End file.
